


Relief

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Desperation, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Omorashi, Other, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Beelzebub gets Gabriel to try something different.





	Relief

“Beelzebub,” Gabriel whined, and Beelzebub leaned closer, pressing her chest up against Gabriel’s back, making soft _shh, shh_ sounds in the archangel’s ear. He was damned warm, was Gabriel, his body radiating heat, and she pressed right into it, her cock sliding against his back, making him shiver. “I don’t want to consume—”

“It _izzzn’t_ grossz matter,” she coaxed, her voice sticky with something far more like old molasses than honey, one of her hands stroking a circle on his shoulder. “It’s juzzzt like _water_ , just a little zzzweeter.”

Gabriel swallowed, leaning back against Beelzebub’s flat chest, and he looked cautiously at the bottle of water in Beelzebub’s hand, but then he opened his mouth, letting his lips part. Beelzebub brought the bottle to his mouth, and a little of it washed over his tongue. It tasted… _sweet_. It was a subtle taste, the barest hint of cherry, but it was more than Gabriel had ever tasted, and he pressed his lips together to keep from coughing.

“ _Zzzwallow_ ,” Beelzebub buzzed in his ear, her hand against his throat, massaging it, and Gabriel hesitated only for a second before he did. It felt… strange. He’d swallowed before, but only air or the thickness in his own throat, and it felt _weird_ , wet, but not… Not unpleasant. Certainly not painful. “Like it?”

“It’s wet,” Gabriel said.

“More,” Beelzebub said, and brought the bottle to his mouth again.

Gabriel swallowed another mouthful, and then more. It was a different experience, and that was something he liked about time with Beelzebub, liked the different experiences, and she brought the bottle right to his mouth, tilted it down his throat and got him to swallow and to _swallow_ —

She set the bottle aside once it was empty, and then she crawled around, straddling his thighs and grinding herself down against him, her cock sliding against Gabriel’s own cock, against his belly. His cock was wet at the head, half-hard, and it only got harder when she leaned in to kiss him. She hummed against his tongue, hers buzzing just slightly against his lips, and frotted against him, her hands winding through his hair. He didn’t know how long they kissed for, just that it was wonderful, wonderful…

“Pretty, aren’t you?” Beelzebub asked, grabbing him by the hips and _squeezing_ , and then she bit his lip. It must have been a long time since they started, but time seemed to fade away, when it was just the two of them together, like it had been in Heaven, once, before linear time started encroaching on everybody, on everything—

“Sure,” Gabriel said good-naturedly, and Beelzebub leaned to drag her teeth over his neck, making him gasp in a little breath. She reached between them, wrapping her hand around both of their cocks, thrusting up into her palm, against Gabriel. They were both slick with wet, and Gabriel moaned, leaning and pressing his face to her chest, sucking a little bruise in the middle of it. “You too.”

“Shut up,” Beelzebub said, and brought another bottle of the flavoured water to his mouth, and he grunted, but he took it obediently anyway, swallowed it down.

“Why am I—”

“ _Kizz_ me,” Beelzebub said, and Gabriel did, surged up to kiss Beelzebub on the mouth, his hands sliding back to grab at her arse, to squeeze the swells of her buttocks even as he rolled his hips up to meet her. The water was nice, though, it tasted good, and so did she, he liked her mouth, he liked _her_ —

“You’re handsome,” Gabriel said between kisses, and Beelzebub dragged her teeth over his lip, but he felt… _Weird_. Strange. There was a kind of weightiness inside him, a kind of heaviness, and he grunted, shifting slightly.

“More water,” Beelzebub said, and he sipped at it before he surged up to kiss her neck, gasping when Beelzebub thrust down against him.

“Beelzebub,” Gabriel grunted, heaving in a little breath. His stomach felt… No, not his stomach, but it was like a _bit_ of him was just heavy, tight feeling, and then Beelzebub reached down between them and pressed on it, and he hissed out a noise. He felt _tight_. “Beelzebub, it feels—”

She pressed down harder, giving him a grin, and he whimpered at the _tightness_ of it.

“That’s your bladder,” she said helpfully.

“I don’t like it. Feels… _strange_.”

“You will,” Beelzebub murmured, and she was palpating his stomach down, pressing down on it like healers pressed on someone’s flesh when they were looking for a mass, and he could feel the part of him that was full and heavy and tight – his _bladder_? “It’ll feel _good_ , angel, just let it.”

“Let what?”

“Let it _go_ ,” Beelzebub said, and pressed down _hard_ , so hard that Gabriel cried out. It _hurt_ , but it was a sort of hot pain, mild and mostly made up of pressure, and he shuddered in a gasp, his eyes squeezing shut. “Just relax, relax, and let it—”

“ _Aah_ ,” Gabriel moaned, trying to squirm. “But isn’t it— Isn’t it dirty?”

“ _No_ ,” Beelzebub said, and squeezed.

He didn’t know what she meant, exactly, to relax, because he _was_ relaxed, he was with her, and he was always relaxed with her even though he wasn’t strictly supposed to be, but something changed, and it was— It was _hot_ , and wet, and he cried out at the sudden burning relief of pressure, the streaking wetness between them—

Beelzebub was laughing, her eyes alight, and he felt light-headed at the sheer relief of it all, the feeling of being so abruptly unburdened… And it was _soaking,_ wet over his thighs and hers, onto the bed, and he groaned at the hot spurt of liquid, but he _did_ feel relief, he did, he did—

“How’s that, angel?” she asked.

“Ungh,” Gabriel said. It was about as eloquent as he was capable, and she laughed, and laughed, and bit the side of his jaw.

“Let’s shower,” she said, and grabbed him by the hand.


End file.
